villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mixmaster
Mixmaster is a recurring antagonist in the Transformers franchise and a member of the Decepticon group known as the Constructicons. He transforms into a concrete mixer and forms the left leg of Devastator. Official Toy Biography "Nothing is safe from him.... he will use unliving rock to living robot in making new materials. Uses acids and bonding agents to reduce and recombine almost anything inside mixing drum.... a chemistry lab on wheels. As left leg module, combines with fellow Constructicons to form giant robot "Devastator"." Generations 1 Prior to the events of G1, Mixmaster, alongside his fellow Constructicons are originally peaceful neutral Autobots who build Crystal City and are friends with Omega Supreme. Alongside his teammates, Mixmaster was brainwashed and reprogrammed by Megatron's Robo-Smasher into serving the Decepticons cause. He and his team send Omega Supreme on a fool's errand so that they can destroy their precious creation: Crystal City. After destroying it, he was hunted and reprogrammed by Omega Supreme back to normal but the colossal Autobot's efforts were a failure as the Robo-Smasher's brainwashing can never be undone and instead, it upgraded Bonecrusher and his teammates with a new ability: to merge into Devastator, who then tries to brainwash Omega Supreme with the Robo-Smasher, only to fail as he struggled to free himself. This encounter left Omega Supreme into an emotionless robot who swore vengeance. Mixmaster first debuted in season 1 episode "Heavy Metal War". He is first seen with his teammates stealing construction materials from humans and delivering them to Megatron and the Decepticons. Megatron later send him and his team into the Ark to destroy Teletraan-1. Mixmaster helped his teammates in this task by mixing up acid strong enough to to melt solid rock that it melt the floor of the Autobot headquarters. The Dinobots were alerted by this that they attack the Constructicons, forcing Mixmaster to merge into Devastator, exposing their plan. Devastator was tricked by Hound's hologram of "Halonix Maximus" and was shot by Optimus on the chest, causing the huge Decepticon combiner to disassemble and fell into the lava. Mixmaster however survived the fall and reappeared in season 2 as a recurring minor villain, though he develop a manic personality to repeat his own words. He is seen in the episode "City of Steel" with his teammates bringing down the Empire State Building and replacing it with a Cybertronian fortress, as well as disassembling Optimus Prime. He was also used by Skywarp into melting the city's cars and turning them into iron bars. When the Autobots arrived from a sneak attack, Mixmaster shouted "Autobots" in a broken manner before merging into Devastator to stop Optimus from retrieving his arm. In the episode "Autobot Run", Mixmaster helped in the creation of the Transfixatron, a device meant to disable transforming into robot mode that keeps the Transformer into alt mode. He also helped in creating a car crushing machine which is also meant for the Autobots. He then merged with his teammates into Devastator when the Autobots regained their transforming ability, only to end up having a taste of their own medicine. In the episode "The Core", Mixmaster was tasked into creating a massive drill into gaining geothermal energy from the Earth's core and patrolling it. He then checked Scavenger's circuits after the latter unintentionally upsets the project. They were soon spotted by Autobots so Mixmaster merges into Devastaor to drive them away. Chip Chase came with an idea to make Devastator turn against his allies by secretly planting dominator discs into the Constructicons. Mixmaster is among the Constructicons who have been planted with dominator discs and once he and his teammates merged into Devastator, he soon went under Autobot control. Megatron knew of this scheme and fought back by regaining control of their champion. Chip and Wheeljack fought back by activating the dominator discs again. Their fight over control of Devastator fried his logic circuits, causing him to go berserk and destroy everything on his path, regardless of faction. A conjoined forces of the two sides were able to calm him down and disassemble back into the Constructicons. Mixmaster and his teammates then decided to stop the massive drill they themselves created by merging into Devastator and diving into the lava to stop the drill, which had been a success. Mixmaster appeared in the episode "The Master Builders", where his leader Scrapper made a deal with Autobots Grapple and Hoist in building his Solar Power Tower, while claiming they "left" the Decepticons. They returned to the headquarters where they are greeted by a furious Megatron and his Decepticons pointing their weapons at them. After Scrapper explained, Megatron allows them to return to the Autobots with a present. They brought a cargo of energon cubes, carried by Long Haul to serve as "proof" they left the Decepticons. Mixmaster and his teammates then began stealing construction materials from the humans to help Grapple in his Solar Power Tower. After successfully finishing the tower, the Constructicons merge into Devastator and betrayed Grapple and Hoist, while giving the tower to Megatron as a prize. The Autobots soon arrived, after gaining suspicion and fought Devastator by tricking him into crushing the tower itself. With the tower destroyed, Megatron and the Decepticons retreated. Mixmaster was temporarily seen as a "heroic" Constructicon by the humans in the 2-part episode "Megatron's Master Plan" thanks to Megatron making a bargain with Shawn Berger. After Megatron reveals his true intentions, which in turn left Berger humiliated, Bonecrusher and the Constructicons were tasked of enslaving the humans and guarding them. He was soon driven away when the Autobots returned from their exile. Mixmaster once again re-encountered his old friend Omega Supreme in the episode "The Secret of Omega Supreme". He and his teammates were tasked into mining an asteroid from its power, only to re-encounter their old friend. He manages to slip through after the vengeful latter accidently broke the asteroid, freeing an asteroid alien on it. In the 2-part episode "Desertion of the Dinobots", Mixmaster and his teammates were then tasked into guarding the Decepticon Space Bridge delivering Cybertonium from Shockwave from intruders. He tried to drove off the Dinobots, only to fail so they merged into Devastator with the exemption of Scavenger, who was caught off-guard and still failed to stop the Dinobots, as well as Spike Witwicky and Carly Spencer who went after them. Mixmaster and the Constructicons also served Blitzwing in the episode "Triple Takeover" after he and Astrotrain overthrowed Megatron and Starscream and made a bargain with them. They also build a trapped labrynth to capture Autobots and turn their remains into his throne. Due to Blitzwing refusing to end the bargain and insulting them into building a bridge and jump off of it, Scrapper ordered the Constructicons to merge into Devastator as a revenge and claim their end of the bargain. Even when Megatron returned and defeated Blitzwing and Astrotrain, this did not calm Devastator as he continued to fight the Decepticons out of anger, forcing them to fight him. After defeating the Decepticon combiner, he is scolded and given a warning. Mixmaster appeared in the episode "Masquerade", where he and his teammates built a ruby-powered laser cannon. In the episode "Starscream's Brigade", Mixmaster and the Constructicons were assigned by Megatron in defeating Starscream's new minions: the Combaticons, only to be defeated. He and his teammates' combined form is also no match for the Combaticons' combined form Bruticus, who easily defeated him. Devastator's defeat is soon avenged when Menasor arrived and defeated Bruticus. Mixmaster made an appearance in "Transformers: The Movie" as one of its minor villains. He joined Megatron's Decepticon forces into attacking an Autobot ship, killing Ironhide, Prowl, Brawn, Gears and Ratchet in the process. He then joined the attack on Autobot City by merging with his teammates into Devastator to breach the gates, only to be defeated by the Dinobots and ended up retreating to Astrotrain. With Megatron in a dying state, the Decepticons began to argue who should be the new leader. Scrapper suggested Devastator should be the new leader and Mixmaster and the rest of the Constructicons supported him. Rumble and Frenzy in turn refuses and suggested Soundwave instead and uses their piledriver against Devastator, causing him to disassemble. Due to the heavy load, Astrotrain convinces the Decepticons to dump their casualties. Bonecrusher then suggested a fight of the fittest so they could dump the weak Decepticons. After the fight, Mixmaster and the rest of the Decepticons then dumped Megatron, Thundercracker, Skywarp and the Insecticons into space. Mixmaster was also present in Starscream's coronation as the new Decepticon leader as well as his death at the hands of Galvatron. He and the remaining Decepticons were tasked in hunting down the Matrix of Leadership. With the roles of the Constructicons diminishing into minor roles, Mixmaster is seen alongside his teammates in the 3rd season as minor antagonists. In the 5-part episode "5 Faces of Darkness" after the events of the movie, Bonecrusher and the rest of the Decepticons are exiled on the planet Chaar. He and his teammates quickly rushed to get energon scraps from Astrotrain, only to be interrupted by Menasor. The Constructicons merged into Devastator but were easily defeated thanks to an exhausted Bonecrusher. After making an alliance with the Quintessons, Mixmaster and the Constructicons build Trypticon out of a populated human city. In the episode "Carnage in C-Minor" Mixmaster and the Constructicons constructed a giant set of engines on a meteorite meant to destroy Metroplex. They plan was interrupted by the Autobots so he immediately merge into Devastator, only to be flattened by a cunning Broadside, who transformed into his aircraft carrier mode. He also merge into Devastator to stop the Autobots on Eurythma, only to be blasted by a precise shot from Perceptor. Mixmaster is among the Decepticon forces who attacked the exiled Autobot planet Paradron, homeplanet of the Autobot Triple Changer Sandstorm, in the episode Fight or Flee. Mixmaster was last seen in the 3-part season finale of season 4 "The Rebirth" as one of the Decepticon forces who attacked Cybertron. Transformers Animated Mixmaster appeared in Transformers Animated. In this version, he is an Allspark mutation created by Bulkhead to become his friend. He is the brother of Scrapper and transforms into a futuristic concrete mixer. He enjoys drinking oil and is fund of red sports cars. Prior to becoming a Decepticon, he bears a yellow and black color before becoming green and purple Animated series Transformers Film Series Gallery A8600c051ad5e25e1863c9b07e1c86ea.jpg|Mixmaster as he appears in the original cartoon series (Decepticons) Mixmaster - Alt.png (Decepticons) Mixmaster - Robot.png Navigation Category:Transformers Villains Category:Mute Category:Brutes Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighters Category:Revived Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Aliens Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Inconclusive Category:Mentally Ill Category:Genderless Category:Type Dependent on Version